


To Be Tied

by taichara



Category: Romancing SaGa Re;univerSe (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Wagnas, Aisha, a hearthfire, and tinkering with new ideas -- and everyone is happy in their own way.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Turnip Heap Mk. 2





	To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



"Can you tuck your wings down out of the way a bit? Just for a minute --"

He certainly could. Wagnas folded the offending limbs a little closer to his torso, relaxing his shoulders into the bargain, and was promptly rewarded by the pleased and contemplative noises Aisha made in her throat as she promptly buried her hands in his hair. Never mind that she'd just spent the better part of a very soothing hour brushing said hair until it gleamed while Wagnas knelt in front of the hearth, either; now she was stroking the tumbling waves with both hands, and frankly he was hard put to _keep_ his wings out of the way. He _did_ ruffle his feathers a little, prompting a giggle, and he craned his head to peer at her over one shoulder.

"What are you planning, hm?"

"I have an idea. Just wait!" 

Well, obviously. Just because he had no idea what Aisha had in mind at the moment was no reason to fuss about this attention, after all. So Wagnas let his wings relax a bit more and basked in the warmth, closing his eyes a little against said warmth, while Aisha stroked his hair and fussed. She seemed to be -- measuring something, perhaps? And paused, after a bit, to dig around in her ever-present shoulderbag. Well, that was also fine.

Then she was at his hair again, this time dividing it, over and over again. First into -- four portions? then three, then five, then back to three and now he felt her fingers dancing up over his scalp making certain of her choices. Really, what --

"Mm? Aisha?"

"Wait til you see!"

\-- and _that_ in a flurry of activity, strong fingers at his scalp and running through his hair, and he realized Aisha was braiding it. And it was likely to be a fiendishly well-done bit of work, if his assessment of her own plaits was ever any indication ...

_Well, why not? It may even help._

And it felt nice, very nice, which was also important ...

-*-

_Oh ~!_

Aisha was ever so happy whenever Wagnas was happy with her help; it was nice to be able to _be_ helpful, and Mr. Butterfly was always so nice and graceful when he thanked her --

And then there were little moments like right now, when she'd just scooted away long enough to find a mirror, and Wagnas took a long look at her handiwork; and drew the long coil of the finished plait, tied off with silver and threaded with ribbon to match his pretty feathers, through the air on an invisible, feather-light touch ...

... and every plume and bit of down he had fluffled up to match the look of contentment on his face.

Then he reached out, wing stretching.

She knew that invitation when she saw it -- and wrapped her arms around his neck fiercely as his wings enfolded her.

"You're welcome --!"


End file.
